


Wherever Is Your Heart

by king_ofthe_crossroads



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwholock, TARDIS - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_ofthe_crossroads/pseuds/king_ofthe_crossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Though your feet may take you far from me I know, wherever is your heart I call home.'</p><p>Hundreds, no, maybe thousands, of years ago, my name was Rose and I lived with a clone of the man that I loved in a universe parallel to my own. But that's the past. I can't focus on that anymore. He's gone, and I'm back in my own universe and I'm alone. Or, not alone. Depends on who you ask. </p><p>I've gone by many names, lived in many places, and faced many demons (both figurative and literal) and I don't know if I'll ever stop running. </p><p>This is the story of how I got where I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is the first of a ton of chapters, I've got everything planned out so updates shouldn't be too far apart.
> 
> If anyone's interested in being my betareader, let me know.
> 
> P.S. this definitely seems like nonsense so far but I swear I'M GOING SOMEWHERE WITH THIS

**Prologue**

     The most common question I've gotten through the years during my travels is how I got where I am. To explain this, of course, would take much more time than anyone's got. So I choose not to. I tell them that I've been where I've been and I'm going where I'm going and all that I choose to believe that matters is what's happening right now (which, granted, given what I do, is usually pretty urgent).

     And what _is_ happening right now? Well, that's the tricky part to explain, isn't it? It's taken God only knows how many years to lead up to exactly where I am at any given moment, and to tell you the truth, I try my hardest not to keep track of where I've been and what I've done. Try being the operative word.

     If I'm being totally honest, I remember every detail, every moment, every word of my seemingly never ending existence. Every face, every step, every shadow, every torment, and every triumph. I just try not to. And at the end of this story all I want to be able to do is be at peace. With what, I'm not sure. All I know is that when I get there, I'll know. Hopefully. I'm not sure of much anymore.

     Unfortunately, I've yet to come to a moment where I feel that I've achieved that goal and maybe that's why I'm still fighting after all this time. Every time I've considered giving up, and, oh, I've thought about it so many times-- something stops me. I'm not quite sure what it is. I used to have theories, that maybe it was _him_ or maybe it was my DNA or maybe it was just my own stubbornness, but I've given up trying to figure out why and instead began to focus on _what._ What it is that I'm chasing, and why I can't stop chasing it. I haven't quite figured that out yet either, but I feel like I'm getting closer every day. I lost anything worth running to a long time ago. But I know I can't stop. I'm restless. I've been restless. I'll be restless. Forever? Maybe. I ran, I'm running, I will run.

     When I first began what I'll call my lifestyle, I only had one rule. No attachments. People were liabilities. They still are, I would've been smart to stick to my rules. But what can I say, I'm human. Or was. Still am, maybe. I got lonely. So lonely that I've picked up people along the way, far too many people. More than is safe for me or them. One was too many, let alone how many people I've come to know. He used to call them companions. I try to avoid the word, as I try to avoid so many things that remind me of him. The man who started me running oh-so-many years ago. And how I have run. He taught me well, though I'm certain that was never what he meant to teach me. 

     So that's where I am. Too attached, too restless, maybe human, far too old, and far too lonely. 

     My first rule of storytelling has always been never start from the beginning. Don't let the audience have the upper hand. Start from wherever you are, go back, and work your way forward again. Linear time doesn't mean much anyway.

     So now that we've got the present out of the way, let's go back to the start.

     My name was Rose Tyler, and my life came crashing down around me.


	2. Prologue Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last piece of prologue.

     Now, I grant you this, my life was truly blessed. At nineteen, the future love of my life had whisked me away in his magical blue box and flung me around through space and time until, inevitably, we were separated and I was trapped in a parallel universe. Fast forward a few years to the stars going out, and I ended up back in that same parallel universe, but this time with a clone of the man I loved and a piece of his blue box so we could grow our own.  
And grow our own we did. The first thing we did once it was full grown was take it to 1963 where it became a blue telephone box. Then we broke the chameleon circuit. What can I say, we were sentimental.  
It took me a while to get used to this new version of him. I knew he was the same man I'd fallen for in my universe, but it was hard. This Doctor was born of war and fire, much like the first Doctor I'd traveled with. It was like relearning a few years worth of lessons.Things were tense until our first real trip in our own newly-grown TARDIS. One trip saving a planet and I knew I was just as much of a goner for him as I had been before. From there everything went better than I ever could've asked for, at least for a while.  
     We married and alternated between living in a section of the large house my parents owned and traveling the stars saving people like we'd done before. We did odd jobs for UNIT and saved planets, same old, same old. Everything was perfect. I was truly happy in a way I hadn't been since I'd first traveled with the Doctor.  
Not to say it was normal by any means. It only took a few years for us to notice something strange; I wasn't aging. Naturally that caused a bit of panic, mostly for my mother. She worried about most things involving the Doctor. She still thought he was a bad influence on me. Which, I grant her, he kind of was. We weren't exactly living a risk free life, but where's the fun in safe, anyway?  
Move forward about ten years, still nothing. Still nineteen. The Doctor had aged, but barely. Too subtly for most people to even notice. It seemed like he was going to have a drawn out aging, but of course we had no way of telling. Our situation wasn't exactly normal. He was half Timelord after all. There was no telling how long he was going to live, or me for that matter. My family kept aging, as well as everyone around us, so we tried not to get too attached. I finally understood for the first time how it must feel to be the Doctor. I couldn't imagine living a life like his, picking up companion after companion knowing that even if they didn't die with him, he would always outlive them. It was a sort of never ending cloud of dread hanging over my head. I couldn't understand how he could keep picking people up and starting over after losing us all one by one.  
     We traveled more than usual now, trying to avoid spending too much time in public at the family house, in case people started to talk about the couple that didn't age. People gossip, you know. So when we were home, we didn't go out much. My mother told all her friends we'd moved away, bought out own house in America and didn't visit much. Sometimes we'd take them on trips in the TARDIS because my new little brother loved it. They'd tell people they were going to visit us and we'd take them to some tourist planet for a few days.  
     But of course, our running could only last so long before there were some goodbyes. Given my apparent immortality and the Doctor's slowed aging, we outlived my family. It tore a hole through me like I can't even explain. Turns out, I don't take loss very well. The day my mother died, following Pete, I decided I needed answers. I couldn't go on like this without at least an explanation. I needed to know why I wasn't aging. After an incredibly tense period of time between the Doctor and I in which I was suddenly faced with the fact that one day, I was going to have no one left, we finally settled on an answer.  
     Bad Wolf.  
     After absorbing some of the Time Vortex, something in me must've been twisted a little bit Time Lord. We didn't know if I would regenerate and there was no way to test it out killing me, which we avoided because we didn't know if I would come back, if my mortality was conditional. In fact, we really knew nothing. It was a huge mystery and unlike anything the Doctor had seen before. He was part Timelord too, but human enough that he aged. Something about holding a piece of the Vortex in me was preventing me from doing the same.  
     And so, we did what we did best. Run. We faced death and the end of times and monsters and villains the likes of which had never been imagined. The only thing we didn't want to face was the Doctor's impending mortality. I had no idea what I'd do once he was gone, but I knew I didn't want to outlive him. I didn't voice these concerns to him of course, I didn't want him to blame himself for the whole Bad Wolf incident. When it was brought up, which was rarely, I said I'd be fine. I'd travel, I'd work, I'd find something to do. The universe is vast, after all, there's so much left I'd have to see even after it was gone. I hoped I'd sound convincing to him, because I still couldn't get myself to believe it. There was no way I'd be able to stomach traveling without him. And I couldn't just settle down somewhere, they'd notice I stayed the same age. I didn't think I was strong enough to find companions the way the Doctor did knowing I'd just outlive them. I didn't want anymore loss than I had to endure. So, I pushed off thoughts of the Doctor's aging for as long as I could, over two hundred years. By that time he was grey and our travels were getting difficult.  
     In the end, we parked our police box on the shores of the beach we'd first kissed on when we'd arrived in this universe, just before sunrise. I'd taken the Doctor's hand and guided him to the edge of the water at Bad Wolf Bay. We sat on a blanket and I held him close as the sun illuminated the sky a faint orange at the horizon. He'd talked to me the whole time. Told me not to cry, told me I'd be okay. I did cry, and I knew I wouldn't be. But I smiled too. Told him I loved him. He told me to never be cruel or cowardly. To use my life as a gift, not a curse. I wanted to take his words to heart, I did, but when faced with being alone forever, one doesn't think optimistically.  
     "One last thing before I go, Rose," He'd whispered to me. "Run."


End file.
